Naru's family
by jissy2013
Summary: Naruto meet with his big bro (kyuubi) and his lil sis (jissy) he is bit afraid to tell them that he is gay yaoi sasunaru kyuita
1. Chapter 1

My family is form of Kyuubi my older brother and Jissy my little sister we got separate when our parent died , after we found each other we talk how our live was my older brother tell me that he was adopted by an America family and live 10 year in U.S.A while my lil sister was adopted by a hispanic family she live in Puerto Rico 5 year and 2 year in Dominican Republic. since Kyuubi is now 21 I'm 16 and Jissy is 14 .when we got separate kyuubi was 8 ,I was 4 and Jissy was 1 now that I know my Brother , I and my sister meet again I hope we can learn to love eacher other since Kyuubi is 21 he will take care of me and my sis . But also our adoptive parent will continue to care for us.

time skip

It has been 3month since I , Kyuubi and jissy are together of course we live in hormonie we get along fine tomorro we star school well Me and jissy we are going to high school and Kyuubi to collage. (ofcourse I havent tell them that I have a boyfriend the most popular boy in school sasuke I'm so happy to see him again.

Jissy's pov

living with mis hermanos is kind of cool because they both are unique Naruto is funny cheerful and have a pretty smile while Kyuubi is a bit cold but at the same time caring. I know brother Naru is gay how I know that 2 day ago I follow him to a store ( I can say I was lost) I saw him kissing a boy if I not ingorect his name is sasuke oh well I'm happy that my bro is in love but I have to wait for him to tell me that he is gay I will wait untill he ready

Kyuubi's POV

Having my young sinbiling is so good because my sister she unique , crazy,fun and sweet while my brother is cheerful and have a beautiful smile I can't believe that we'll together again I just hope no one hurt them for I will kick there ass and then sell them to the mafia

I hope all you like it

Jissy is almost like me (the unique and crazy are two thing that I am)

I'm from Puerto Rico and I have Dominican friend tah where I get the idea

espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naru's family chap 2**_

Kyuubi woke up Naruto and jissy. Both took a bath and went to school since Jissy is new kakashi sensei bring her to his class kaka said " jissy please introduce yourself" Jissy said " hola My name is Jissy I use to live with my adoptive parents and now I live with my older brothers, I speak english and spanish that all" kaka said "well thank you now take that sit next to Naruto I know that you are in 9 grade but this class is mix ok We will begin the class"

*at lunch*

" naruto hola can I sit with you " " yeah sure Jissy sit with me anyway do you like this school I love sharing Kakashi sensei with you " " big bro I love it 2 but that guy gaara I think he cool and your boyfriend sasuke he is cute 2" " thanks Jissy ... wait how did you know that" " well I kind of got lost and that how I found you and him kissing please dont be mad I don't mindyou being gay my brother and sister are bisexual so I don't mind" " so you have other brother I guessing they were your adoptive parent 's kid and don't worry I not mad at you I'm actully happy that you know I was scare" " Hey naru may I ask how u know the new girl" " well kiba she is my lil sister why" " what she your lil sister omg but you dont look a like" " excuseme but that rude is true naru and I dont look alike but we are still bro and sis my hair maybe blonde with strikee anyway who r u?" " I'm sorry is just that you dont look much a like anyway I'm Kiba nice to meet you" " nice to meet u 2 kiba" " Bro I'm going I need to talk with Kyuu I promise to call him before we get to class see u"

with jissy

"Hi kyuu is me jissy what r u doing" **"Hi sis what up so how is school going " **" school is going fine but is so different for what I'm use to oh I forgot to tell you can u pick us up cuzz last time I walk outside I got lost and it was not the best feeling " "**of course I will pick both up oh tell our bro that he need to explain why hasn't he told me he is gay and have boyfriend ok"**"y...o..u know ok I all tell him but porfavor don't break them up " **" what no I will not break them up I just want to know why hasn't he tell me yet ok bye my teacher is coming this way" "**bye" end of call

"bro kyuu know your gay but he is not mad but want too know did't you tell him anyway me voy bye I don't to be late to class" said jissy " Bye sis see you later " naruto said

Naruto POV

I can believe they both know and accept I so happy while I was thinking sasuke came and push me against a locker and star kissing and licking my lips * ah ah stoop we are at school idiot* " no I want to know why that girl was talking touching you ?" sasuke said Naru answer " you're jealous of my lil sister ? * cute eyes*" " wait she your sister and no I'm not jealous *blush* " ahee guy please get a room" said Neji " neji how long have u beung there " naruto and sasuke ask " not long but I still cabt believe she your sister oh well naru you need to be careful kiba maY try to hit on hher" I answer " hell no my lil sis wont get hit on by noone!""hhahha you are over protective but don't worry your sis look smart" neji said

" why dont we get to class ?" sasuke said "ok" Neji and I answer

we got to class and star working like normal I hope that perv don't try anything with Jissy

...

porfavor = please


End file.
